As many more communication devices have required higher communication capacity, the necessity of the enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) communication much improved than the legacy radio access technology (RAT) has increased. In addition, massive machine type communication (mMTC) capable of providing various services at anytime and anywhere by connecting a number of devices or objects to each other has been considered in the next generation communication system.
Moreover, a communication system design capable of supporting services/UEs sensitive to reliability and latency has been discussed. The introduction of the next generation RAT considering the eMBB communication, mMTC, Ultra-reliable and low latency communication (URLLC), and the like has been discussed.